Story In Delnia City
by mionamichan
Summary: "Jangan meremehkan wanita itu, ia bukan wanita biasa. Kau bisa melihat bola matanya tak lagi berwarna emerlad ," /Di.. dia sangat tangguh." /Rika!"/ "Haha.. aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, dan mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang kau akan menerimanya"/ "APA! KALIAN GAGAL MENGHANCURKAN GADIS ITU! BAKA menghadapi gadis kecil saja tidak bisa,"
1. Chapter 1

_**-Talk show-**_

Author: Hai readers , ane author baru disini. Ane Cuma lagi iseng iseng ngisi waktu liburan dengan buat fanfic di fandom ini . Disini Author gak sendiri, karena author ditemani oleh KK lovers.. Ini dia *buka tirai *

KK Lovers : Hiii readers… HAPPY NEW YEAR *jerit pake toa*

Author : Gak usah pake toa juga nape -_-' *ngelus telinga*

Karin : Hehe makalum(?) author, kami lagi semangat *cengengesan*

Kazusa: AUTHORRRRRRR! * meluk erat author dari belakang*

Author: KYAAAA! *terkejut*

Kazusa : AUTHORRR…. HAPPY NEW YEAR *makin erat meluk author*

Author : *&%# #?!

Kazusa : Author kenapa?

Author : Ka….zu…..sa…. LEPASIN GUE! NAFAS GUE NYESEK.

Kazusa : Oppss *langusng lepasin author*

Author : Hosh hosh.. kau kelewatan kazusa *men death gleare Kazusa*

Kazusa: Ehehe kan semangat tahun baru author =)

Author: Gak segitunya juga kalii.

Karin : Sudah sudah author, cepat buka ceritanya. Kasian tuh readers udah pada males bacanya.

Author : Eh iya maaf ya readers jadi sibuk sendiri deh,

KK Lovers : Selamat membaca minna

_**Title : **_

_**Chapter 1 : terjebak**_

_**Disclaimer: **_ Kamicham Karin © Koge donbo

_**Rated: **_T

_**Genre: **_Friendship, romance , fantasy

_**Warning: **_AU, OOC, TYPO, Gak merhatiin EYD, GAJE, Gak nyambung DLL

_**Summary: **_

Aku pun sedikit berjalan mendekatinya, kulihat lobang itu semakin mengeci dan mengecil, lalu aku abaikan saja karena lobang nya mau hilang juga. Namun, Shi berjalan dan mendekati lobang tadi sangking dekatnya Shi terhisap oleh lobang itu, akupun segera menagkap Shi, sayang nya aku juga ikut masuk kedalam lobang itu

_**Karin POV**_

Hai kawan, perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin. Aku biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Karin, umurku 15 tahun. Aku mempunyai seekor kucing bernama Shi, dialah yang selalu menemani ku disaat senang maupun susah. Aku juga mempunyai kekatan aneh yang dianugrahi tuhan kepadaku. Suatu ketika saat malam hari aku ingin toilet, namun nyaliku kecil jadi aku meminta Shi menemani ku. Setelah selesai dari toilet aku dan Shi berjalan kembali ke kamar, tiba tiba disudut rumah ku tampak sebuah lobang lingkaran yang didalam nya terdapat lobang hitam. Aku pun sedikit berjalan mendekatinya, kulihat lobang itu semakin mengeci dan mengecil, lalu aku abaikan saja karena lobang nya mau hilang juga. Namun, Shi berjalan dan mendekati lobang tadi sangking dekatnya Shi terhisap oleh lobang itu, akupun segera menagkap Shi, sayang nya aku juga ikut masuk kedalam lobang itu. Di dalam lobang itu sangat terang dan banyak pintu padahal dilihat dari luar lubang ini sangat gelap dan tidak ada apa apa. Aku ingin mencoba kembali tapi lubang nya sudah tertutup, mau tak mau aku harus membuka salah satu dari pintu itu. Aku mengendong Shi agar kami tak tersesat, kubuka salah satu pintu itu dan ternyata pintu itu menuju kesebuah kota yang aku tak tau apa nama kota itu. Saat aku melangkah masuk,aku baru menyadari pintu tadi berada di atas langit, akupun terjatuh bersama Shi di dalam pelukan ku. Setelah nya aku tak mengingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi. Saat aku sadar aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang aneh, kenapa aku bilang aneh? karena di ruangan itu tdak ada apa apa hanya dinding bercat putih.a akupun segera bangun dan melihat Shi yang mesih tertidur di sampingku. Aku gendong shi dan Akupun berjalan jalan sambil mencari pintu untuk keluar. Saat aku dapati sebuah pintu berwanah putih juga, saat aku mau membuka nya ada orang yang membukanya juga, aku tersontak dan terkejut segera mundur. Ku lihat sosok laki laki berambut kuning beriris matakan blue shapier berada di depan ku.

"Siapa kau,"tanyaku pada laki laki itu.

"Aku kujyo kazune," jawan laki laki bernama kazune itu.

"Dimana aku?," Tanya ku lagi padanya .

"Kau sekarang berada di ruangan introgasi,"jawab kazune dingin.

"Kenapa aku diruangan ini, apa salahku,"Tanya ku lagi padanya.

"Dasar cerewet, itu karena kau di curigai adalah mata mata dari _**binedo,"**_ jawab Kazune itu.

Akupun langsung mengembungkan pipiku "Enak saja kau menuduh ku seperti itu, aku saja tak kenal dengan_** Binedo! **_ Dari mana aku jadi mata matanya," ucap ku marah.

"Benarkah kau bukan suruhan dari _**Binedo?**_" Tanya Kazune

"Benar , percayalah kepada ku" jawab ku menyakinkan.

"Aku masih tak percaya de-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Gomen ne karena sedikit.**_

_**Jangan lupa for review ya**_


	2. Delnia city

_**-talk show -**_

Karin : Haiii readers… kami kembali lagii ^^ *nebar kelopak bunga melati*

Kazusa : *Ikut nebarin kelopak melati*

Michi : Ehh kemana author? Kok kalian berdua yang buka?

Kazusa : Author lagi jalan jalan ke kebun binatang..

Michi : Ngapain?

Kazune : Jenguk keluarga nya mungkin *dengan wajah polos*.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas terlampar kearah Kazune.

Kazune : Aduh.. kertas siapa ini *ngambil kertas itu*

Isi di dalam nya : Hei jangan sembarangan ngomong ya kau Kazune! Enak aja bilang aku jenguk saudara di kebun binatang!.

Kazune : wihh *menjatuh kan kertas*

Kazusa : *ngambil kertas yang di jatuhi kazune tadi* wihh hebat author bisa tau apa yang di katain Onii-san, jangan-jangan *celingak celinguk kelangit langit*

Karin : Ada CCTV nya. Oh iya minna balasan review nya dibawah ya.

Kazusa : Haha kau benar Karin.. jangan jangan ada CCTV nya.. diruangan ini.

Kazune : Halah … palingan hanya kebetulan , mana ada bisa author yang kere itu masang CCTV di ruangan ini *PLAKK dilempar kertas lagi*

Isi kertas : HEI! AWAS YA KAU KAZUNE.. KALO AKU PULANG NANTI AKAN AKU BERI PELAJARAN KAU!.

Kazusa : *ngambil kertas* Wahhh hebat bener author bisa tau dia *geleng kepala*.

Kazune : CEHH.. hanya kebetulan . sudah lah cepat kalian buka ceritanya aku tak mau kena lempar kertas dari author lagi.

Kazusa : baik lah

KK lovers : Selamat membaca Minna ^^

_**Title : **_Story In Delnia City

_**Chapter 2 : **_Delnia city

_**Disclaimer: **_ Kamicham Karin © Koge donbo

_**Rated: **_T

_**Genre: **_Friendship, romance , fantasy

_**Warning: **_AU, OOC, TYPO, Gak merhatiin EYD, GAJE, Gak nyambung DLL

_**Summary: **_" Onii-chan bisakah kau sedikit ramah pada tamu kita"/

"Hah.. terserah kau sajalah, gadis ini aku serah kan kepada mu,"/

" Ahh.. benar! Jadi kaulah orang nya, "/

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan,"/ "Terus aku harus bagaimana?"/

"Benar , percayalah kepada ku,"

"Aku masih tak percaya dengan mu, jadi kau akan aku _karantina_ dulu disini," Kata Kazune

"Ah.. ayolah aku harus pulang," kata Karin menggunakan puppy eye nya.

"Kau tak bisa pulang kalau belum mengakui dirimu itu adalah suruhan dari _**Binedo,**_" ujar pemuda bermata saphier itu.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku ini bukan lah suruhan dari orang yang kau maksud itu, dan aku tak menngenal siapa itu Binedo!" kata Karin mengembung kan pipi nya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki paras yang sama seperti Kazune Berdiri didepan pintu dengan membawakan secangkir gelas teh hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun ya" Tanya gadis itu mendekati Karin.

"Ehh.. i.. Iya" Jawab Karin terbata bata.

" Onii-chan bisakah kau sedikit ramah pada tamu kita" ujar gadis itu menghadap Kazune.

"Ohh.. jadi dia adik si keras kepala itu," pikir Karin memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku tak bisa ramah dengan musuh kita Kazusa," jawab kazune dingin.

"Hahaha .. belum tentu dia itu musuh kita Onii-chan, bisa saja dia itu adalah penolong yang diramalkan oleh bkitab itu," ucap Kazusa dengan meletekkan gelas ke meja disamping Karin.

"Hah.. dari mana datang meja ini, perasaan tadi tidak ada apa apa di sini?" pikir Karin dalam otak nya.

"Hah.. terserah kau sajalah, gadis ini aku serah kan kepada mu," ucap Kazune seraya mau meniggal kan Karin dan Kazusa yang berada di rungan ini.

"Hahah.. maaf kan onii-chan ku Karin, dia memang seperti itu kepada orang yang belum dia kenal. Nama mu Hanazono Karin kan?" ucap Kazusa tersenyum kepada Karin.

"Iya.. Ehhh dari mana kau tau kalau nama ku Hanazono Karin," Tanya Karin heran pada Kazusa

" Ahh.. benar! Jadi kaulah orang nya, " kata Kazusa teriak sambil memeluk Karin dengan erat.

"Hei .. hei.. bisakah kau jelas kan kepadaku apa yang sebenar nya terjadi, dan dimana aku? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Karin bertubi tubi pada Kazusa.

"Aku tahu karena engkau adalah orang yang diramal kan oleh kitab kuno peninggalan keluarga kami untuk memusnakan _**Binedo**_ dari muka bumi" ujar Kazusa dengan riang

" Hei hei.. siapa Binedo itu dan kenapa harus aku, aku tak tahu apa apa" ucap Karin menerangkan

"Binedo itu adalah seorang raja kegelapan yang ingin menguasai kota Delnia dalam, di dalam ramalan tecantum bahwa kau itu akan membantu kami untuk memusnakan Binedo dari muka bumi ini," jelas Kazusa pada Karin. "Sekarang kau ikut aku pergi menemui onii-chan dan yang lain," ucap Kazusa menarik tangan Karin.

"Hei.. kau mau membawaku kemana? Dan kucing ku bagaimana?" tanya Karin pada Kazusa.

"Ikut saja, kucing mu kau bawa juga," jawab Kazusa .

Karin pun pasrah mengikuti gadis bermata saphier itu sambil membawa shi yang masih tidur. Kazusa membawa Karin keluar ruangan itu dan menuju kearah Kazune dan dua teman lagi duduk di sofa..

_**Karin POV**_

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan," panggil Kazusa berlari membawaku mendekati Kazune.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune menolehkan lehernya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. dia adalah Hanazono Karin," kata Kazusa menariku kedepan Kazune.

"Terus kalau dia adalah Hanazono karin memang nya kenapa?" tanya Kazune polos.

Lalu Kazune medapat kan sebuah jitakkan dari Kazusa, aku malihat nya pun sedikit terkekeh.

#PLAKK!

"Aduhhh apa yang kau lakukan Kazusa-chan!" kata Kazune sambil mengelus kepala nya.

"Salah onii-chan sendiri kenapa jawab nya seperti itu!" jawab kazusa seball.

Aku melihat dua orang bersama Kazune sedang memperhatikan ku tanpa henti. Yang satunya seorang perempuan berambut indigo dan yang satunya lagi seorang laki laki berambut karamel.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" jawab Kazune dingin.

"Yaa.. setidak nya onii-chan bisa sedikit bahagia karena penyelamat kita sudah datang" ucap Kazusa ketus. " Himeka, Michi perkenalkan ini Hanazono Karin orang yang diramal kan untuk membantu kita melawan Binedo" Sambung Kazusa dengan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dua orang disamping Kazune.

"Ahhh.. selamat datang Karin-chan," ujar seorang anak berambut indigo berdiri mendekatiku.

"Ah.. iya," ucapku yang tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku Himeka kujyou, aku sepupunya Kazune dan Kazusa" kata Himeka memperkenal kan dirinya.

"Perkenal kan aku muchiru nishikiori, aku teman nya Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka" ucap laki-laki berambut karamel tersenyum kepada ku.

"Ehh .. iya" jawab ku membalas senyuman nya.

"Apa benar dia ini yang akan membantu kita?" tiba tiba Kazune angkat bicara.

" Benar onii-chan, kalo bukan dia siapa lagi?" ujar Kazusa.

"Sepertinya dia ini anak rumahan yang hanya bisa duduk manja di kursi salon dan menghabiskan uang untuk belanja hal hal yang tidak perlu," ujar Kazune ketus.

_**Normal POV**_

Karin pun menatap sinis Kazune seakan tidak terima dengan perkataan nya barusan, saat Karin mau protes tiba-tiba sebuah jitakkan melayang kekepala Kazune.

"Onii-chan... KAU MENYINGGUNG KU!" Protes Kazusa yang tidak terima oleh perkataan kakak nya itu.

"Hei.. bisakah kau berhenti menjitakku,"kata Kazune yang mebalas protesan adik nya itu.

"Aku akan berhenti menjitak onii-chan kalau kau berkata baik dan tidak menyinggung ku lagi" kata Kazusa yang tak mau kalah.

"Hah.. terserah lah," kata Kazune mengalah. "Apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Kazune mengalihkan pembicaraan nya ke Karin.

"Hah.. aku? Kau bertanya kepadaku Kazune-chan?"ujar Karin.

"Iya aku bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Emm.. aku.. aku bisa mengendalikan semua benda yang berada di dekat ku," jawab karin sidikit takut.

"Hemm bagus lah kalau kau punya kemampuan, tapi sayang nya aku tak bisa percaya sepenuh nya dengan mu," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya karin heran.

"Delnia ini adalah kota sihir dan mungkin saja Binedo sudah tau kalau kau akan datang, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkir kan musuh nya. Bisa saja kau akan di cuci otak mu kalau kau ditangkap oleh Binedo, itu sih lebih mendingan dari pada kau di bunuh!" Kata Kazune dengan muka datar.

#PLAKK

Untuk ketiga kali nya Kazune mendapatkan jitakkan dari Kazusa.

"ONII-CHAN... BISAKAH KAU BERBICARA HAL YANG BAIK SAJA!" Protes Kazusa lagi.

"Hei.. ayolah aku tak mau menyimpan rahasia kepada nya, aku ingin dia tau dan enyerah sekarang dari pada menyerah di tengah jalan hal itu akan-" " Aku akan membantu kalian," ucap Karin yang tiba tiba memotong pembicaraan Kazune. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu melongo mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Aku akan membantu kalian. Untuk Kazune-chan maaf aku bukan lah orang yang seperti kau katakan," ucap Karin percaya diri.

"Ohh.. benarkah itu Karin-chan," ujar Himeka senang.

"Benar aku akan membantu kalian, asal ada syarat nya," ucap Karin menoleh ke Himeka.

"Apa itu?" Ujar Kazusa, Michi, Himeka bersamaan.

"Kalian harus mengembalikan aku ke asal ku kalau tugas ku sudah selesai" ucap Karin Karin tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Baik lah kami te-

.

.

_**TBC**_

OOooOooOooOooOo

Michi : hah.. aku kok sedikit banget peran nya *protes*

Sebuah kertas terlempar kearah Michi.

Michi : pasti dari author *ngambil kertas*

Isi kertas : masih mending author kasih peran dari pada enggak sama sekali. Sudah cepet bacain aja balasan review nya

Michi : hmm.. oke deh author *ngomong sendiri* berhubung aku Cuma sendiri (Karin, Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Jin hilang ditelan bumi) jadi aku singkat aja ya readers.

_**^Balasan review^**_

_**Audrey Naylon : **_Saran nya udah cukup untuk aku, terimakasih ya jangan lupa review lagee..

_**Akira-Bellachan : **_Sipp always fighting. Jangan lupa tinggal kan review lagi yaa _**Bella-chan.**_

_**Koiko Nuriwa II : **_Gomenne , kedepan nya akan diperbaiki ^^

_**Hanazono hikari : **_ Terimakasih ne.. jangan lupa review lagi _**Hikari-chan.**_

Michi : huft.. akhir nya selesai juga.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya minna


	3. awal pertempuran

**Talk Show**

Author : Yay... akhirnya update juga.

Kazusa : Yeyy *ngelempar uang recehan*

Himeka : *Nampung uang pake dress*

Karin : Lama banget update nyaa author sampe-sampe banyak sarang laba-laba di sini.

Author : Kemarin author lupa kata sandi nya. Jadi lama deh update nya.

Micchi : Kok bisa *tiba -tiba muncul*

Author : Kyaaaaa... *pinsan*

Micchi : Yaahhh.. authornya malah pinsan.

Karin : Mungkin author pinsan karna mulut mu bau Micchi.

Micchi : Bisa jadi.

Kazune : Woyy cepet bukaa.

Karin : Sejak Kapan kau disini?

Kazune : Sejak author pingsan.

Karin : Oh.. yasudahlah dari pada memperbanyak waktu cerita ini dimulai sj.

All Chara : selamat membaca readerssss.

**Title : Story in Delnia city**

**Chapter 3 : Awal pertempuran**

**Genre : fantasy & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Story in Delnia city © Mionamichan**

**Warning : Abal , banyak Typo, OOC, Gaje, **

**Summary** : "Jangan meremehkan wanita itu, ia bukan wanita biasa. Kau bisa melihat bola matanya tak lagi berwarna _emerlad_ ," /Di.. dia sangat tangguh." /Rika!"/ "Haha.. aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, dan mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang kau akan menerimanya"Sial, siapa gadis itu!"/"Hal, itulah membuatku takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanku,"/ "APA! KALIAN GAGAL MENGHANCURKAN GADIS ITU!_ BAKA_ menghadapi gadis kecil saja tidak bisa,"

_Mionamichan_

_Present_

••_Story in Delnia City ••_

"Baik, kami terima syaratmu."

Perkataan Kazune barusan berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melongo. Kazusa langsung menyeret Kazune tak jauh dari tempat semula. "Onii-chan jangan memutuskan seenaknya aja dong!" Seru Kazusa kesal. "Kan itu kemauan nya, kita harus menurutinya." Perkataan nya yang polos berhasil membuat perempatan sudut muncul di dahi Kazusa. "Onii-chan, tapi diakan-" ucapan Kazusa terpotong saat segerombolan _**Shadow**_ memecahkan jedeka kaca dari luar. "Ah.. pasukan Binedo! Cepat lari," teriak Micchi.

"Himeka! Bawa pergi Karin dari sini, mereka mengincar Karin!" Pekik Kazune seraya menghadang para Shadow itu. Himeka pun membawa Karin pergi dengan diiringi Kazusa di belakang nya. Kazusa dan Himeka membawa Karin ke halaman belakang, tampak dikaca sosok 2 laki-laki sedang menghadapin para Shadow itu.

_Duarrrr!_

Kazusa menyerang para shadow itu dengan gumpalan api biru di tangan nya. "Berikutnya," ucap Kazusa membuat Karin mengridik ngeri. Semakin lama semakin banyak shadow yang menyerang Kazusa sehingga membuatnya kewalahan. Himekapun ikut membantu menyerang para shadow dengan kekuatannya, sehingga membuat Himeka dan Kazusa tumbang. Karin hanya bisa melihat mereka saja dengan Shi-chan masih digendongannya. Kini Kazusa dan Himeka tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan dahsyat dari shadow.

_**Karin POV**_

Shadow-shadow kini bergerak kearahku, aku mundur dan mundur sampai mentok kedinding pagar. "Karin, apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat serang mereka!" Ujar suara berarah dari gendonganku. Aku melihat kebawah tampak Shi-chan sudah bangun sedari tadi. "Ap.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku pada Shi-chan lalu ia melompat ketanah sehingga terlepas dari gendonganku. Belum sempat Shi berbicara para shadow menyerangku dengan bola hitam ditangan nya. Aku tak dapat menghindar dan DUARRR! Serangan shadow di tercegah oleh tameng yang ada di depanku. Tameng itu berubah menjadi wujud Shi-chan. Aku melihat Shi yang terluka akibat serangan para shadow itu.

Aku sangat geram melihatnya karena aku tidak mau ada korban lagi hanya untuk melindungiku, cukup hanya sekalisekali saja jangan dampai terulang lagi. Aku berdiri teguh dihadapan para shadow itu. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang.

_**DEG!**_ Jantungku berbunyi kencang membuat setengah diriku tak bisa ku kendalikan.

_**Normal POV **_

Karin membuka matanya, namun matanya yang _emerlad_ itu terganti dengan mata Onyx . Kulitnya berubah pucat dan wajahnya terlihat suram sehingga author berngeridik ngeri melihatnya #plak. Karin mengulurkan tangan nya kedepan, jemarinya kini ia mekarkan seakan ingin mencengkram apa yang ada di depan nya. Tiba-tiba saja rumput-rumput jepang di halaman itu meninggi dan membelit beberapa shadow itu sehingga musnah. Shadow yang tidak terkana serangan kini malah menyerang Karin, secepat kilat ia mengelak keatas atap rumah. Shadow² itu ikut melompat ke atas atap.

Ada 5 shadow yang sedang berhadapan dengan Karin, mereka menyerang dengan mengeroyok(?) Karin. Senyum licik terukir di bibir Karin, ia mengayunkan tangany dari kiri ke kanan. Tiba-tiba segumpal angin menerpa dan mengoncang-gancing mereka sehingga para shadow itu menghilang. Karin turun dan melihat kearah jendela, masih terppang disana Kazune dan Micchi yang masih melawan para shadow. Karin berlari masuk mendekati dua orang itu.

"Hei jangan ganggu mereka! Cepat lawan aku!"pekik Karin menantang para shadow.

"Karin, ja-"ucap Micchi terpotong ketika Kazune menarik nya kebelakang.

"Kazune dia tidak akan bisa melawan mereka!" Ucap Micchi.

"Jangan meremehkan wanita itu, ia bukan wanita biasa. Kau bisa melihat bola matanya tak lagi berwarna _emerlad_ ," terang Kazune.

Micchi kini hanya bisa melihat Karin yang sedari tadi memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Tap!tap!tap! Bunyi suara langkahan mendekat learah Kazune dan Micchi yang ternyata adalah Kazusa. "Onii-chan," panggil Kazusa. Kazune pun menoleh kbelakang karna merasa namanya di panggil. "Di.. dia sangat tangguh." Ucap Kazusa Kagum meliht cara perlawanan Karin. Kazune pun mengbalikan kepalanya ke posisi awal untuk melihat pertarungan Karin.

••••••••

Kini Karin hanya berdiri sendiri di depan segerombolan shadow. Ia hanya mengulur kan kedua tangan nya di depan , kedua jari telunjuknya di silangkan. Tak lama kemudian semua barang yang ada di dekat nya itu melayang dan menghantam para shadow dan sebgian menghilang lalu sebagianya lagi menyerang Karin dengan bola-bola api hitam yang ada di tangan mereka. Kazune menyanggah serangan itu dengan sebatang toya yang di putarkan sangat cepat, membuat serangan itu berbalik menyerang para shadow dan menghilang.

Karin menatap punggung Kazune yang melindunginya. Ia tersenyum lega dan #BRUKK# tiba-tiba Karin memejamkan matanya dan jatuh. Dengan sigap Kazune menangkap. "Kazusa benar, kau sangat tangguh tapi ceroboh,"guma Kazune. Lalu ia mengalihakan pandanganya ke sisi lain, tampak seorang gadis menatap tajam kearah Karin yang ada di pangkuanya. "Rika!" Seru Kazusa melihat gadis yang di tatap Kazune. Karasuma Rika itu nama gadis itu. Rika pun segera melenyapkan dirinya dari pandangan dua bersaudara itu. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kazusa melihat tatapan Rika tadi. "Sudah lah, biarkan dia." Sekarang kau bawa Karin kekamar dan aku akan mengangkat Himeka yang masih pinsan di sana. Ucap Kazune membopong Karin ke Kazusa dan setelah itu ia pergi ketaman menggendong Himeka yang masih pinsan.

•_**Ditempat lain**__**•**_

"Sial, siapa gadis itu!" Seru gadis berambut indigo di dalam kamar bercat ungu itu. "Pokok nya aku harus menyingkirkan gadis itu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa-" ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuk," seru nya mempersilahkan. Ckleck! Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok pemuda bermata Onyx berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Mau apa kau kesini Jin," tanya gadis itu pada orang yang bernama lengkp Jin Kuga. "Aku cuma mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu Rika," jawab Jin seraya memasuki kamar. "Menawarkan? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya gadis yang benama lengkap Karasuma Rika itu. "Haha.. aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, dan mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang kau akan menerimanya." Goda Jin dengan seringai iblisnya. "Apa tawaranmu," tanya Rika penasaran.

•**kembali ke tempat karin****•**

"Ehhmm," gummam Karin yang terbaring di kamar.

"Di mana aku? Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat dari kiri ke kanan dan melihat disampingnya tampak Shi yang sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi Shi." Pertanyaan Karin terlontar pada Shi. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Shi enteng.

"Kemana yang lain ?"

"Lagi beres-beres rumah,"

Karin pun bangkit dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kaluar. Seketika _emerlad-_nyaembelalak besar melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya. Di ruang tamu sangatlah berantakan. Kaca-kaca jendela pecah berhamburan di lantai. Kazusa dan Himeka yang sibuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan itu memberhentikan sejenak aktivitasnya ketika melihat Karin yang sedang bengong melihatnya. "Ah Karin sudah sadar?" Tanya Himeka. Kazusa tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa Karin, kami lega melihatnya," ucap Kazusa menghampiri Karin.

"Hei kau sudah sadar yaa? Cepat bantu kami," seru suara di langit-langit rumah. "Onii-chan, dia baru sadar tidak baik langsung menyuruhnya berkerja," kata Kazusa melihat keatas. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kazusa?" Tanya Karin bingung dengan semua ini.

Kazusa pun menceritakan tentang apa yg sudah terjadi.

"Ahh.. maafkan aku semuanya, karna aku rumah kalian jadi kacau begini." Karin menindukkan kepalanya. "Ah tidak apa-apa Karin, malah kami harus berterima kasih karna kamu telah mengalahkan para Shadow itu. Karin pun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Ku akui kekuatau lumayan kuat, namun belum bisa kau kendalikan." Kazune pasang muka datar.

"Hal, itulah membuatku takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanku," ucap Karin dengan sedikit menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi matanya.

"Kenapa Karin," tanya Kazus menelengkan kpalanya.

"Ahh tidak-tidak aku hanya salah bicara," ucap Karin seraya menggerakkan telapak tangan nya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Ayo kita bersihkan sama-sama rumah ini," sabung Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Karin pun mengambil bonhkahan-bongkahan tembok yang pecah (bisa readers bayangkan) di lantai "Yang ini di buang kemana?" Tanya Karin memegang bongkahan tembok.

"Di sana," ucap Kazusa menunjuk kearah yang di maksud.

Karin pun berjalan dengan membawa bongkahan itu ketempat yang di tunjuk Kazusa.

Di ruang tamu Kazusa, Kazune, Himeka dan Micchi saling bertatapan satu sama lain karena melihat tingkah Karin yang berubah.

•_**dikerajaan Binedo**__**•**_

"APA! KALIAN GAGAL MENGHANCURKAN GADIS ITU!_ BAKA_ menghadapi gadis kecil saja tidak bisa," teriak seseorang berambut coklat bermata Onyx

"A.. ampun tuan gadis itu sangat kuat," salah satu shadow angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada Kata ampun buat kalian! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Ucap nya seraya mengeluarlan sinar dari tongkatnya.

Duarrrr! Sebuah sambaran api kini menyerang para shadow sehingga mereka musnah.

"Prajurit tak beguna," ucap nya.

"Awas kau Hanazono Karin, sebentar lagi kau akan ku hancurkan," ucapnya dengan mengepal tangan kanan nya.

••kembali ketempat Karin••

(Saat malam hari)

"_Okaa-san, lihat rumput itu mengikutiku," _

_"Ah iyaa.. hati-hati Karin,"_

_"Kyaaa.. Okaa-san benda-benda itu mengikuti arah tanganku,"_

_"Awas Karin hati-hati nanti kamu terluka,"_

_"Ahhh Karin apa yang kau lakukan."_

_"Okaa-san jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_"Ka.. karinn."_

"Ahhh mimpi itu lagi," ucap Karin dengan Keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Hiks.. hiks maafkan aku Okaa-san, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan itu," ucap nya dengan penuh isak tangis.

•••

T

B

C

•••

R

E

V

I

E

W

•Please•

•••••

Author : Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga.

Kazusa : Yaampunnnnn! Kenapa seancur gini ceritanya? *lihat naskah*

Author : Lagi gak kosen buat cerita.

Himeka : Kalo gak kosen tuh beli aja di toko bangunan biar kosen.

Author&Kazusa : =w=q itu Konsen

Karin : abaikan yang diatas saat nya membacakan balasan Review.

**Anaracchi :** haha arigatou udah nyangati dan bilang bagus kalo tau author diamah bisa melayang, panasaran? Ya silahkan baca chap yang ini.

Micchi : Giliran aku

**Nailaks :** Sipp permintaan nya udah di kabulin, maaf ya kalo belum puas ^^ review lagi yee.

**Takenomaru Hikari :** Ia nihh author, namaku malah di balik-balik jadinya kena potres(?) Dehhh. Terimakasi sudah mengingat kan review lagi ya.

Himeka : kyaaa giliran aku lagi.

**Leonyta** : terimakasi Leonyta-san udah ngingetin, terserah Leonyta-san aja mau manggil apa. Ya semoga chap yang ini sudah dikit meningkat. Review lagi yaaa.

**Rezahz:** Arigatou ^^ udah bilang bagus. Yang ini juga sedikit pendek mmaff ya... review lagi.

Kazusa : aku ya? Ok

**Akira-bellachan :** Yahh makasih Bella-san. Review lagi yaaa^^

**Kazufika :** Gomenn, kemarin buru-buru publishnya. Silahkan Review lagi.

Author: yeayyy giliran aku lagiii.

**Shadow :** terimakasih sudah review dan maaf karna lama update nyaaa.. jangan lupa Review lagi ya.


End file.
